The Broken Down Cottage
The Broken Down Cottage is the twelfth episode of the second series of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Plot Augustus Filch is a bad boy who runs away from home. Popping a biscuit in his pocket and stealing money from his mum, he hops on a bus to the country. While walking through the creepy woods, Augustus comes across the old Dun'Inn cottage, and as the door is unlocked, he ventures inside. At first frightened by a rat running across the floor and then a creaky old rocking chair, he gets an even bigger scare when he hears a voice coming from behind him. When he first turns around there is nobody there, but the second time there is a boy there who says he is Augustus's friend. The boy's name is Arthur, and he had run away from home too. Although Arthur tells Augustus that the cottage is haunted by bad ghosts and Augustus at first thinks he wants to go home, the two decide to have some mischief. Running upstairs to the phone, the boys call the police to say that there is a burglar in the house, and almost immediately a policeman and his three police dogs burst into the cottage. After realising that the call was a prank, the policeman tells them that if they do it again then he will throw them in jail. The next call the boys make is for an ambulance, with Arthur telling them that his friend is in shock after seeing a ghost. When the ambulance man arrives, Augustus pretends that he is dying, but soon stops pretending when the ambulance man tells the nurse to get the big needle and the heart battery. Once the ambulance man sees this he tells them that if they get in trouble then they will have to get better by themselves. Their next victims are the fire brigade, but the fireman leaves after seeing that there is no real fire, and the boys laugh themselves to sleep in front of the log fire in the hearth. Waking up in the morning Augustus and Arthur are freezing. Augustus suggests that now they call his mum and dad and tell them that they are being haunted by a twelve-headed dog with fangs like daggers. When Augustus's parents arrive, the fire brigade and police are already there and tell them that two young muckabouts must have fallen asleep in front of the fire and a log rolled out and set fire to the cottage. When Augustus's parents burst into the cottage the boys tell them that they were scared by hundreds of ghosts. When his mum asks them what the ghosts looked like, Augustus replies "A bit like us," before the children turn round and walk off, right through a solid stone wall . . . Morals The morals of this story are "Don't run away from home," and "Don't make prank calls." Trivia *This story shares a moral with the series 2 episode The Gas Man Cometh. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2